


Home meant a Long Black Car and Two Boys

by charlaine2124



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlaine2124/pseuds/charlaine2124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edit done in honour of Askance's glorious Fic Stitches which was amazing. Please go and read it and leave your appreciation for it. Pictures shamelessly stolen from Google</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home meant a Long Black Car and Two Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299325) by [Askance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/pseuds/Askance). 



Images are taken from a random google search. If I need to credit anyone, please let me know in comments.


End file.
